everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Augusta Hare
Afectionately given the nickname "Auggie" by her father, Augusta Hare is the daughter of the March Hare from Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. She loves her story, but does think if someone doesn;t like their's they should have every right to change it. So you might call her a Roybel. Appearance Auggie has brown hair she wears in two full pigtails, usually with a brown bunny eared headband perched on top. She has brown eyes usually framed by pale pink eye shadow. She wears a pink jumper dress with a brown bow at her throat, and one brown high heel and one pink, with tights with one brown leg and one pink. She can turn into a cute brown hare with big brown eyes. Personality Auggie is just as mad if not madder than the other Wonderlandians. She is this bubbly, talkative girl, who, like Maddie Hatter, often speaks in Riddleish. She can hear the narrators, but only when she is near Madeline, making her wonder if it's the voices in Maddie's head she's hearing. She's sharp witted. She can come up with solutions to problems, usually solutions that sound so crazy, they will never work. But they always do. They just take a while to work. She gets wilted if people don't accept her proposals for the solutions. Her nose twitches in a really adorable way when she's hurt. Interests Auggie enjoys experimenting with different teas to make her own exotic brews. She also likes to help Briar throw parties, though she always adds more than a touch of wonder to them. Friends Auggie is friends with anyone who is mad enough to be friendly. She likes Bunni more than any of the others, though she never says so. Family She is the daughter of the March Hare. One of her sisters is December Hare. They're the kind of sisters who will be helping each other with their thronework one minute, then yelling at each other the next. But they still love each other. Another example of the odd sisterly relationship is Auggie and Marcia. They're both crazy, though Auggie's bold nature leads her to have a tendency to push Marcia too hard. Marcia can also tell when her sister's feelings are hurt, (nose twitch is a dead giveaway to it), and will try to cheer her up, whether with tea, a silly song, or a tight hug. Portrayal Anyone with a high, squeaky voice will do. Personal Theme Song "Walking on Sunshine." Trivia Auggie actually has cartoon logic. Meaning, you know how in some cartoons if an anvil lands on top of you, your just way shorter than you'd normally be until you stretch into normal shape? Well that's just one of the many things she does. Auggie knows many different brews of tea, though if you ask her for some, she'll give you what she thinks you need at the moment, even if you ask for lavendar, and she feels you need something else, like charmblossm. Category:Roybels Category:Wonderlandian Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Anthropomorphic